


First and Last

by Katherine



Category: Ludo and the Star Horse - Mary Stewart
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The first carving which Ludo made after he returned from traveling the zodiac was of a horse.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Be The First! 2020





	First and Last

The first carving which Ludo made after he returned from traveling the zodiac was of a horse. With the memory of the smith's heavy hand around his, he painstakingly set to carving. Pain indeed, for as the smith had asserted, Ludo did cut himself as well as the wood, and all the time he tired. But he persevered, until he made what he had felt lying deep within that certain piece of wood. One horse, a Haflinger—Renti as Ludo had known him in the valley, old and lame.

At the very end of his life Ludo made one final figure. He could have worked it in gold. He who had become so sought after and been commissioned for works that would rest inside a castle, Ludo had the ready wealth at last to do so. But he carved his last in honest wood. A horse, once more. A strong Haflinger leaping upwards. Renti as they parted after the scorpion's touch—Renti as he joined the horses of the sun.


End file.
